<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you get me so high by sunarashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756262">you get me so high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarashi/pseuds/sunarashi'>sunarashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Smoking, Smoking together, Suggestive Themes, idk the tags yet sorry, making out in a car, tw: weed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarashi/pseuds/sunarashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>your best friend, suna rintarou decides to let himself relax after multiple matches; he invites you along with him. smoking together leads to something neither of you expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you get me so high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello first work here wooo,, this is also posted on tumblr if it feels familiar &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>rin</strong>: are you awake?</p><p>when you had responded with a simple ‘yes’ , you didn’t expect to find yourself sitting in his car in an empty parking lot an hour later.</p><p>suna inhales deeply from the blunt. looking at you with lidded (and slightly smoked out) eyes, he dangles it in front of your lips. he watches as you take the blunt in your mouth, the tip faintly lighting up; the smoke burns through your throat and lungs, holding it in for a few seconds almost hurts. an urge of coughing occurs at the first hit, but soon you get used to the taste and feeling.</p><p>the car is now filled with the characteristic smell of the smoke, songs that perfectly fit the mood playing in the background. you wear a lazy, but ecstatic smile on your face; you made that playlist for him.</p><p>rin turns his head to you, blowing the smoke towards your face, as he hands you the blunt. the same blunt is getting shorter and shorter, both of your minds getting foggier and hazier. it’s one of the best and weirdest feelings, really.</p><p>after you finish smoking, you lean forward to turn the volume up of the music. the song playing is both your and suna’s favorite; you turn to him with a nostalgic smile. he looks at you with slightly parted lips— he hesitates for a moment.</p><p><em>fuck it</em>, he thinks, gently pulling you closer by your arm. his steady breaths tickle your lips, only a few inches away from yours. as you lip sync the song, he watches you with an amused smile. the fogginess of your mind allows you to act without thinking; the tension, that has been lingering between you for years, overtakes your senses.</p><p>rin closes the distance— he has been waiting for too long. the kiss is languid, almost hesitant at first as his lips move slowly against yours. your hand finds its way into his hair, gently grabbing at the soft tufts. at this point, he’s unsure if it’s the blunt or the feeling of your lips putting him in a daze, but a small groan slips through his lips as you twirl his strands between your fingers. your lips meld together and it feels as if it’s only the two of you— like this is the one moment that matters. the kiss soon gets messy, sloppy; the feeling of his hot mouth on yours leaves you flustered.</p><p>his hand slips down, gently squeezes, caresses your thigh, and starts pulling you over the gear shift and into his lap. your movements are clumsy, your limbs feel heavy, and he’s not much of a help either; your leg gets stuck, resulting in both of you bursting out in laughter. after a bit of struggling, you sit down on his lap in the driver’s seat, the giggling slowly dies, and suddenly he’s placing hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way from your jaw, down on your throat. your hands roam all over his shoulders and back, feeling his tensing muscles as he works his way back to your lips. you whimper at the overwhelming feeling; his hands are now on your ass, drawing you closer. he pulls away, and looks at you with red, swollen lips. a confident smirk plays on his lips, as he says;</p><p>“let’s take this home, yea?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>